


ABO 错过的美好

by thunderwriter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwriter/pseuds/thunderwriter
Summary: 应该是周更





	1. Chapter 1

　　“政府为了生育率也是拼了，魔爪都伸到学校里来。”不二翻着课前学校发的小册子，有些幸灾乐祸地看着手冢，一边念道：“本学期起，学校将全面推广学长制度，为了避免Omega发情期出现不可避免的意外，原则上身为Alpha的学长将指定成为Omega的引导者，受生源扩增的影响，不排除出现一位学长引导多为学弟的情况。”

　　“只是建议。”手冢看起来并不在意，他更加为难的是这个学期的预算，学校重视新生，花了大价钱在新生宿舍的建设上，大幅度削减了社团活动的经费，身为学生会长，这个学期看样子有场硬仗要打了。

　　新生之间流言总是流传的很快，入学通知里知道自己会有一位指导自己学业生活的学长之后，纷纷打听起学长中的风云人物。手冢作为学生会长，又是网球高手，长相俊美家世雄厚，自然而然很快成为新生中最受欢迎的引导者。

　　“你说他会选择谁当自己的学弟。”

　　“他这样的人，肯定会有很多学弟吧。”

　　“不一定哦，他很忙，学长制度其实去年就已经推广了，他一个学弟都没有选择。说白了这个学校也只能是鼓励，不能强制别人选择吧。”稍有理智的人立刻就给一群兴奋的小Omega泼了一盆冷水。

　　“况且他那么帅，追求他的人多的是，有那家伙在，我们就省省吧。”有人朝窗台方向努了一下嘴。

　　靠窗台位置坐的人是越前龙马，初中时代就远近闻名的小美人，不过可惜的是，虽然是Omega，但发情期来得特别晚，到现在都还没有听说过他出现发情的迹象，因此这朵高岭之花都没有被人摘下。

　　不得不承认，他真人比传说中的还要可爱。此刻他正乖乖坐在自己的位置上，在新发的书上写自己的名字，他的头发软软地贴着脸颊，额头上竖起了一根，让人很想把它压下去。

　　“越前！”有男生跑过去和他打招呼：“你要参加什么社团？”

　　社团是和学长接触最多最直接的地方，为了三年甚至大学期间都过得开心，大家都希望挑个好学长。

　　“社团？”越前看起来有些犹豫：“我是想参加网球社的，但是青学网球社的考核听说很严。”

　　越前初中刚入学的时候也是网球高手，不到一年，Omega和Alpha身体素质的差异就让他败下阵来，到了初三这种差异更加明显，正式比赛上已经完全见不到Omega的身影了。青学的高中网球部一直是网球名门，悍将无数，比起初中部更甚一层，越前这样的过去，真的怕是连预选都过不了。

　　“但我们还是可以去报名吧。”男生劝诱他：“你报社团的时候叫上我啊。”

　　“嗯。”越前随口应了一声，低头又在纸上涂涂画画。

　　“切，傲什么傲。”一出教室，男生就变了脸色，其他人围上来：“你叫他一起去干什么，叫上他大家都没机会了。”

　　“你懂什么。”男生不屑，跟着他或许不会成为焦点，但不跟着他，某些人根本就接触不到，没看到他还没进校，就已经有这么多人来打听他的联系方式了吗？

　　“手冢，”不二从身后抱住手冢，手指不老实地解开他校服的扣子：“会长大人已经连续工作两个小时了，该休息一下了。”

　　“别闹。”手冢拉开不二的手。“这也太不公平了吧会长大人。”不二转而低头用嘴唇不断轻蹭他的脸：“摄影社的经费一下子削掉了三分之二，我们拿什么活动。会长大人，我要怎么做才能说服你给我全部的经费，一个美妙无比的口&&交，怎么样？”“好了不二。”手冢起身：“你可以试着举办一些不怎么费钱的活动。我需要去找校长，部活见。”

　　手冢有些心烦意乱，刚开学事情多，而他一整天都被Omega骚扰，高年级的多少还有点分寸，知道他的为人，刚进来的小家伙们却是天不怕地不怕，有几个都快要发情期了还使劲往他身边凑，高浓度的信息素弄得他都有点情动，刚才不二再挑逗一会儿，他恐怕会当场要了他。

　　手冢不想这么做，不二喜欢他，这是他很早就知道的事实，但是他对不二并没有到“the one”的程度，他不想这么早就决定下来，他希望能把两人的程度控制在各取所需的程度上，听起来有些渣，但对两人再好不过了。

　　手冢走得又快又急，没有注意到走廊另一端小跑过来的学生，两人狠狠撞在一起。

　　“疼。”男生被他撞得连退两步，手捂着眼睛，直叫疼。

　　“对不起。”手冢连忙道歉，却发现男生手指间流出了鲜血，他心里一惊，急忙上前查看。

　　“我弄伤你了吗，让我看看。”手冢轻轻拉开男生的手，就见他的眼皮上全是血。

　　“怎么回事？”手冢低头，看到自己的校服上的名字牌上沾满了鲜血，立刻意识到是铭牌上尖锐的边角划破了他的眼皮。

　　“眼睛有伤到吗？”

　　“我睁不开眼，疼。”男孩的声音带了丝哭腔。“我带你去医院。”手冢连忙抱起那男孩子。男孩一直在他怀里喊疼，血又流得那么多，让他也跟着慌了起来。冲出教学楼的时候，不少人诧异地过来围观，手冢心烦无比，只管闷头往校医室冲。

　　“好在没有伤到眼球。”最终的诊断结果让他松了一口气，校医责怪地道：“怎么这么不小心，差一点就伤到眼球了。这么大的伤口，可别留下疤了，可惜了这张漂亮的小脸蛋。”

　　手冢这才注意到男孩的脸，他正抬起头看他，一只眼睛被纱布遮住了，另一只眼睛红彤彤的，又大又圆，看起来异常可怜。

　　“对不起，是我不小心。”他又说了一遍。

　　“没关系。我可以走了吗？”男孩问。

　　“最好先躺一会儿，一下子失去了一只眼睛的视线，你可能会有点晕。手冢，我有点事情需要出去一下，你留这儿帮我照顾一下。”

　　目送校医离开，手冢安抚男孩先躺下，低声道：“饿吗，我去给你买个面包？”

　　“不饿，你要是忙的话，可以先走的。”男孩伸手想要去揉眼睛，手冢连忙拉住他的手：“别揉。”

　　“痒。”大概是纱布让他有点不舒服。

　　“不要揉，会让伤口再裂开的。”手冢拉着男孩的手：“说些其他的，可以分散一下注意力。我是手冢国光，三年级二班，以后有什么事情你都可以来找我。”

　　“我知道你，你很有名。”“是吗，你叫什么？”

　　“越前龙马。”男孩又从床上爬起来：“我真的要走了，我需要去网球社报名，据说网球社这次只招30个新人。”

　　手冢：“……”

　　很遗憾，手冢带着越前赶到网球社的时候，选拔已经结束了。网球社一直都是学校最受欢迎的社团，几乎没花费多少时间就选了30个素质不错的新生。但是社长亲自带过来的孩子——

　　大石拉着手冢到一边，轻声商量：“我们也不是不能挤出一个位置，但是开了这个先例，后面就很难交代了，而且你也知道我们今年的预算很紧——”

　　“我了解了大石，我会去跟他说。”

　　“真可惜，这孩子就算不上场，放在场边也是一种激励啊。”手冢简直想冲大石竖中指了，这几天一见面就各种暗示他给网球社加钱，说实在的，如果不是网球社成绩确实不错，他对网球社的偏心早就兜不住了。

　　“不过还有个办法，你的学弟要是想在网球社玩玩，不会有人有意见的。”

　　“我不要。”当手冢朝越前提出这个建议的时候，越前的头摇得像拨浪鼓，手冢楞了一下，他还不习惯被人这么直接的拒绝。

　　“既然如此，我就先回去了。”越前的拒绝不仅表现在口头上，还表现在行动上。“手冢，不要停，再深一点——啊！”不二因为高<<<潮而全身颤抖，舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

　　“你这是多久没做了啊，居然这么多。”完事后不二趴在手冢的胸口，手指划来划去。

　　“听说你想认一个学弟，居然让你主动提出来，他很可爱吗？”

　　“很可爱。”手冢回忆着越前的模样，特别是他鼻头都哭得红红的样子，肯定道：“非常可爱。”

　　“所以完全是你的菜咯。”不二突然失去了兴趣，他一直知道，相比于他这样受人追捧的美人，手冢更喜欢年纪小的，不断给他惹麻烦的小可爱，如果是个蜜色皮肤的运动小子，三秒钟之内就可以把手冢拐上床。

　　“你知道有什么效果好的祛疤药吗？”

　　“什么？”不二有些反应不过来。

　　“祛疤的药，他的伤口在这里，”手冢指了指自己的眼睛：“太显眼了，留下疤痕会很可惜。”手冢突然叹了口气：“我如果是他哥哥的话，恐怕整天都要担心死了。”

　　“啊？”不二更加糊涂了。

　　“我会整天都担心的睡不着觉，现在的孩子做事情都毛毛躁躁，一不小心就哪里弄个伤口。”“呵呵。”不二冷笑，起身：“真可惜我没有一个这样的哥哥。”

　　“不二……”“药我会买的。”不二摆摆手，跳下了床。

　　看到门口的手冢，越前愣了一下。

　　是来找我的吗？越前才这样想着，手冢就已经被同班同学围起来了。

　　“手冢前辈，你要当我的学长吗！”胆子大的已经直接表白了，手冢见惯了这种场面，仗着身高优势轻松挤开这些人，走到越前面前。

　　教室里一下子安静了，越前也抬头看他。

　　“眼睛好点了吗？”

　　“嗯，你有什么事吗？”

　　“药换过了吗，让我看一下。”手冢伸手就要去揭他的纱布，越前连忙后躲：“你干什么！”

　　“涂一款祛疤的药。”

　　越前：“……没有必要吧，就是个小伤口而已。”

　　“听话。”手冢沉下声音：“我会帮你上药，要真的留下伤疤太可惜了。”不得不说他这样给人的压力，越前一时没反应过来，呆呆地让他揭开了纱布。

　　“我问过医生，这个可以用在恢复期，直接抹在伤口上，等到完全愈合后用另外一种，平时饮食注意点，不会留下明显的痕迹。”手冢用棉签沾着药膏，小心地涂抹在越前眼皮的伤口上。

　　“已经结痂了，看起来愈合的很好。”他一边涂还一边实时播报。越前强忍着不去翻白眼，只是一个小伤口，搞得好像是他刚经历了一场惨绝人寰的手术。

　　“前辈，我可以自己来的。”

　　“我知道。”手冢嘴上说着，手上的动作却没有停，他将膏药涂抹完整，细心地重新贴上纱布。

　　“好了，我下午会再过来给你上药。”他的手指在纱布边缘按了按，指腹触摸到越前的皮肤。这小东西的皮肤是真的好，靠得这么近，手冢硬是没看到毛孔，指尖感触到的皮肤滑腻温暖，简直让人爱不释手。

　　“不用——”

　　“历史不会写吗，可以来问我，这道题应该选D，很多人都容易搞混，老师也很喜欢出类似的题。”手冢随手翻了一下他正在写的作业。

　　越前乖乖闭嘴了，手冢收拾好东西要走，越前拉拉他的衣袖：“所以，我真的可以去问你历史作业吗？”

　　学生会长跑到一年级的教室给一个新生上药教他写作业的事情很快就传遍全校。大家由一开始的不敢置信到听说了事件的主人公的名字，纷纷露出“哦”的表情。

　　手冢也没那么特别嘛。学校的论坛里有人这么吐槽：都是看脸的。

　　要是看脸的，不二不是更好的选择？

　　家花哪有野花香。

　　那家伙的脸真有这么好吗？

　　挺好的，我特想弄他脸上。……

　　以前的学校越前一直就是被围观的存在，这次引起轰动，他本人倒是丝毫不受影响，完全没有意识到自己拒绝了这个底盘最顶尖的Alpha引起了多大的风浪。

　　“肚子饿。”越前摸着肚子，班级的小团体几天内就行成了，他身边围绕的是从初中起就是好友的堀尾和龙崎。堀尾是个Beta，龙崎是个女性Omega，三个人从初一就是一个班级的，每次分班都在一块儿，包括实验课体育课的分组，这孽缘就这么结下了。

　　“说起来，这几天没有人送你便当了啊。”三个人留下来做值日，堀尾突然道，他身边这两人可是礼物生产机，到了高中居然一下子没了人送。

　　“是因为龙马拒绝了手冢前辈吧。”

　　“诶？拒绝了手冢前辈和他收不到礼物有什么影响？”堀尾奇怪地道，龙崎看起来有些为难：“龙马还没有过发情期吧，过了那阶段，差不多就会知道了，Alpha中也是分阶层的，手冢前辈是这个学校中Alpha的顶端，他明显对龙马感兴趣的前提下，其他人都不敢示好吧。”

　　“就是说，越前要么接受手冢，要么就当单身狗？”

　　“也没有那么夸张，龙马可以从校外找啊，而且手冢有什么不好的，我倒是有点意外龙马为什么拒绝的这么坚定。”

　　“嗯嗯。”越前正慢吞吞地擦着黑板：“我没有不喜欢他，只不过他不是我的type。”

　　“那你的type是什么？”

　　越前的动作更慢了，好像饥饿已经完全打倒了他。

　　“篮球社社长。”

　　“篮球社社长？那个很壮的肌肉男？”

　　“那个只会打篮球，每次考试都得零分的那个？”

　　“是啊，他很可爱。”

　　龙崎和堀尾互相看了一眼，聪明的不说话了，他们真同情手冢，越前什么都好，就是在看男人的眼光上，emmmm……

　　手冢此时还在开会，削减经费这一事儿让他遭到了各大社团部长的围攻，没钱已经是事实，不容更改，哪家拿的多哪家拿的少就成了争论的重点。手冢面无表情地看着每个社团的风云人物争得面红耳赤，底下手指划着手机屏幕——不二发给他的大量的越前初中生时期的照片。

　　“虽然很意外，但是他初中时期的男朋友，真的是迹部景吾哎，居然没有一个人知道，不知道他们分手了没有。”

　　“你说他们两个中，是谁想要隐瞒？”不二又发了一条短信。

　　手冢没有回。他在查看照片，这些照片的角度很奇怪，场景也十分私密，这张应该是在床上？手冢放大了照片，越前正躺在一个男人怀里，穿着一件明显不适合他的睡衣，睡眼朦胧的还找不准镜头。这是，自拍？

　　“你是怎么拿到这些照片的？”

　　“迹部给我的啊。”不二回的飞快：“我昨天接受了他的告白，看到他电脑上有越前的照片，就问了一下他。”

　　“他就给你了？”手冢不敢置信，同时一股怒气从心底里涌出来，为迹部的轻浮，为越前可能受到的委屈。

　　“这次会议就到此为止吧，有疑问请各位部长自行整理后上交校长室。”手冢透支了所有耐心，不客气地结束了会议。

　　越前不在教室。

　　据手冢所知，越前还没有加入任何社团，这会儿不在教室，大多数是回了宿舍。他的宿舍号也早就被曝光了，手冢随手在学校论坛搜索了一下就找到了他的住址。

　　新生的宿舍都是四人一间，上下的床铺，自带浴室，环境很是不错。给手冢开门的孩子吓成了一只鹌鹑，战战兢兢地带他进去。原本在床上打闹的两个人瞬间就跳了起来，站成一排给手冢鞠躬。

　　“不要在意，都坐下吧，新学期还适应吗。”手冢和他们随意聊了几句，就转回到正题上：“越前呢？”

　　“他在洗澡。”

　　话音未落，浴室的玻璃门就被拉开了，越前刚洗完澡，一边擦头发一边用脚将他装脏衣服的盆子踢出浴室。

　　“越前。”他的舍友提醒了他一句，越前停下动作，有些诧异地看着手冢：“你怎么在这儿。”

　　“给你上药。”手冢皱起眉：“你怎么把纱布取掉了。”

　　“都已经愈合了。”越前走到手冢身边坐下，手冢一开始就坐在他的床上，他也没有其他选择。

　　“让我看一下。”

　　“真没什么事了。”越前这么说着，还是听话地闭上了眼睛。

　　这一次不像是在教室里那样被人围观，虽然还是有人围观，但是手冢和越前都自在了许多。手冢有时间观察越前的……睫毛。

　　越前的睫毛又长又卷，因为太过浓密，甚至显得有些凌乱，根部黑黑的一道，像是女孩画的眼线。

　　头发上的水从额头上滴下，顺着他脸颊滑下，跌进锁骨窝里。手冢的视线随之滑落，越前的睡衣……

　　价格和风格，都像极了某人。

　　“会长大人对每个被你撞到的人都这么细心吗？”越前这种情况下还不太老实，睁着另一只眼睛拿手冢打趣。

　　“那我早就被撞成脑震荡了。”手冢也很有些幽默感。

　　“所以我是特别荣幸的那个咯。”

　　“你知道原因。”

　　越前闭嘴了，他真不该嘴贱，衣冠**现在是会长们的必备技能。

　　“我有些事情想和你谈一下，方便和我出去一下吗？”

　　“不能在这里说吗？”

　　“可能不是很方便。”手冢示意性地看了宿舍其他人一眼，其他人正假装做自己的事情，但是眼睛却时不时往这边瞄。

　　“好吧。”越前无所谓地耸耸肩。

　　“虽然这不关我的事，但是，”手冢将手机递给越前：“但是分手之后，有些东西最好处理一下。”

　　“啊？”越前莫名其妙地接过手机，只看了一眼，他的脸就涨成了猪肝色，照片上，他正抓着迹部的那根，伸出舌头去舔，粉色的舌尖清晰可见。

　　迹部正在弹吉他，迹部一直觉得这种街头感十足的乐器不太匹配他的贵族气质，不过和越前感情最好的那会儿，他允许越前把吉他带到他家，甚至允许他坐在自己的床上玩。越前那时候教了他几首曲子，事实上，这种平民乐器还挺好玩的，特别是越前抓着他的手指教他的时候。

　　“少爷。”管家打断了他的自娱自乐。

　　“什么事情。”

　　“越前少爷的电话。”

　　“哦？”迹部微微一笑，他接过手机，随手按了个免提。

　　“迹部。”电话那头传来没什么感情的声音，迹部不满地皱起眉，正要说话，那边已经自顾自地说下去了。

　　“我想见你。”

　　“当然，任何时候——”

　　“我们需要谈谈。”那边的语速快得仿佛在和自动答录机说话：“周六下午四点钟，山田小筑，我等你过来。”

　　“喂——”迹部都来不及开口，电话直接被挂断，只剩下“嘟嘟”的忙音。

　　迹部：“……”

　　“搞什么鬼。”迹部转头拨通了不二的电话：“你和他说了什么？”

　　“什么？”电话那头的不二听起来也不是很开心：“大少爷，搞清楚我至少是你名义上的男朋友，对我客气一点。”

　　“你把照片给手冢了吗？”

　　“是啊，如你所愿。”

　　“手冢什么反应？”

　　不二扔掉了电话，他也很想知道手冢的反应是什么鬼，看起来完全不在意甚至让他更加主动了。这家伙难道是有什么特殊癖好？

　　不二对手冢的感觉很复杂，他对手冢也没有到非他不可的地步，但是他的第一次是手冢，之后两个人也一直在一起，双方没有过约定，但却有种约定俗成的默契。中间双方都有过其他人，但是最终还是只剩彼此，不二也不怎么在意他偶尔的贪吃，可是越前，是第一个让不二感觉危险的人。他也是手冢第一个主动去追求的人，他从没有见过手冢把一个人捧在手心里的姿势，那么小心翼翼，仿佛他真的是什么易碎的娃娃似的。不二不想让这样的一个存在介入他们的生活。

　　至于越前和迹部的事情，他也是偶然得知的，他和迹部胡搞完，在他的电脑里发现了越前的照片，追问下才知道，他曾经和越前交往过，并且很明显的，他对他们的分手保持怀疑态度。

　　“又不是第一次了，他在外面碰壁了自然会乖乖回到本大爷身边。他这样的人，没有本大爷这样强大的Alpha保护，一个星期都活不下去。”

　　“那我们现在算什么？”不二好笑地问道。

　　“419，一*夜*情，你想怎么定义都行。”

　　“真无情。”不二不得不提醒他：“他现在是在手冢的地盘。”

　　“哦。”迹部犯傻的时候看着真的很蠢：“本大爷或许得亲自去找手冢一趟。”

　　“不用那么麻烦吧，我给手冢发一张你们的照片就行，你有合照吗？”

　　“电脑上就有，在XX文件夹里，你可以选一张发。”迹部看起来并不在意，反倒是开了手机兴致勃勃地开始追踪起前男友的社交网站。

　　“你们的校服实在太难看了，包的这么严实，连腿都看不见。”迹部嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着，不二迅速拷贝，走人。

　　自己这样做合适吗？不二回想了一遍他和迹部的对话，毫无疑问迹部还是对越前有着感情，而越前至少没有显示对手冢的任何感情，时间一久，手冢自然也会发现越前和迹部的关系，他只是加快了这个过程。

　　尽管不二这样说服着自己，可是不舒服的感觉还是萦绕在心头。

　　麻烦。山田小筑是越前喜欢的餐厅，以价格昂贵分量稀少闻名，当然越前从来不知道这一点，迹部从来都是要求厨房把三份并成一份端上来。

　　“新学校怎么样？”迹部打量着越前的装扮。上一次体检，医生判断越前的发情期就在这几个月，现在看来，他生理上已经出现了这种变化。原本因为运动而晒黑的皮肤重新变得白皙，身体开始堆积脂肪，小脸现在有点圆圆的，过于锐利的眼神现在也变得柔和，带着层水雾，看起来异常可怜。一切朝着适孕的方向发展，十分完美。

　　“迹部，这些给你。”越前面无表情地推过来一个箱子。

　　“这是什么？项链、戒指、手机……这是我送你的东西。”

　　“是的。”越前冷静地看着他：“其他的我都打包邮寄了，今天应该就能到你家。”

　　“你这是什么意思。”迹部皱起眉，像是不认识似的看着越前。

　　“好了，很晚了，我该回家了，再见。”越前说着起身就往外走。

　　“你给我站住！”迹部猛地一拍桌子，看到越前还是固执地往外走，他怒上心头，直接冲了上去。

　　“越前龙马，你给我站住，把话说清楚！”迹部的怒吼让整个餐厅都安静下来，越前的动作一顿，随后加快了步伐。

　　“哎，小心。”往外走的时候越前不小心撞到了人，一双手臂及时扶住了他。越前抬头，撞上了一双温柔的眼睛。

　　“谢谢。”他礼貌地半弯了一下腰，但是这一耽误，迹部已经追了过来。

　　“本大爷允许你走了吗！”迹部紧紧抓着越前的手臂：“把本大爷送你的东西还给本大爷，嗯？”

　　“分手了归还贵重的礼物是一种礼貌。”越前平静地看着他。

　　“分手？本大爷答应了吗？”

　　“分手是一个人的事情，我决定了要和你分手。”

　　“你！”

　　“可以放开我吗，你这样太难看了。”越前眯起眼。

　　“休想！”

　　“迹部，如果不想被围观的话，我想你该换个地方。”身边的人提醒道。

　　“幸村？”迹部诧异地发现，越前撞到的人也算是他的老熟人了，幸村精市。

　　“好久不见啊。”幸村笑着打招呼。

　　迹部这一走神，越前立刻挣脱他的桎梏，头也不回地跑了。

　　迹部：“……”

　　“我有事，先走一步。”他急匆匆地对幸村道。幸村了然地做了个“请”的手势。

　　“真可爱。”看着迹部走远，幸村转头对他的好友真田道。真田正在发一则消息，没有太过注意这边的情况。

　　“什么可爱？”他随口道。

　　“他看迹部那种像在看垃圾的眼神，想想就让我兴奋。”

　　真田：“……”

　　虽然不知道你在说什么，但是你们真会玩。


	2. 第二章

　　星期天的傍晚，返校的学生陆续进入校园，无论是谁都很难不注意到校门口那个穿着外校校服的人。

　　“那个人是迹部景吾吧。”

　　“冰帝的学生会长？他为什么会在这里？”

　　“在等什么人吧。”经过的学生议论纷纷，被议论的人不为所动，只是紧紧盯着校门口不断进出的公交车。

　　为了照顾那家伙的平民式生活，迹部硬是把学校附近的公交车路线记熟，结果他一声不响地去了另外一个学校，这是他们这一次分手的原因。现在想来，越前倒是跟他提过这件事情，想要去寄宿制学校什么的……

　　终于看到熟悉的身影从一大堆学生中出现，像一朵白玫瑰被一大堆的白菜包围着。

　　“见到本大爷还敢当没看见？”迹部一把将他拽了过来，他心里早已经如同即将爆发的火山，岩浆滚滚，但是奇迹一般的，他还能笑得出来。

　　“迹部，我在学校门口。”越前看起来有些疲倦，被迹部这样粗鲁的对待，他也只是苍白地反抗了一下。

　　“你怎么了？”迹部下意识伸手去探他的额头，越前避开，迹部黑了脸，像是在滚烫的岩浆里扔进了火源，他一下子爆发了。

　　“你到底想干什么！”迹部的声音大到所有人都停了下来：“闹够脾气了吧，嗯？你知不知道自己现在什么情况？怎么，比起本大爷，更喜欢其他男人玩弄你吗？”

　　“你给我闭嘴，迹部。”越前狠狠地瞪着他。

　　“谁给你的权利给本大爷这么说话。”迹部伸手揪住越前的衣领：“退学，立刻跟我回去。”

　　“开什么玩笑！”

　　“放开他，迹部。”另一只手抓住了迹部的手腕。迹部冷哼：“本大爷现在没心情陪你玩，给我滚远点，手冢。”

　　“保安。”手冢冷静地喊道：“这里有人闹事。”

　　“你——”迹部怒视手冢，手冢去不搭理他，轻松地拉开他的手，圈着越前的肩膀，将他带进学校里面。

　　“你还好吗？”迹部被挡在校外，手冢带着越前先找了个地方坐下，越前的脸色很差，让他没有办法无视。

　　“老实说不是很好。”越前苦笑：“我的头很痛，身体很酸，那个地方……”他咬着嘴唇：“你知道的吧。”

　　“第一次吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你应该请假的。”

　　越前抬头看了他一眼，无助的眼神让手冢一下子心都痛了起来。

　　“你父母？”

　　“前辈，你能当我的学长吗？”越前打断手冢的话，他的脸颊通红，羞愧地几乎不敢去看他。

　　“可是你现在还喜欢迹部，和我在一起会很难受吧。”

　　“只要做了，我就会喜欢上你。”

　　“标记的作用没有那么强，被你不喜欢的人强行标记只会让你痛苦。”手冢耐心地解释：“有一种药，大概能让你的发情期推迟一个月左右，副作用是之后发情期会来得更加猛烈，你愿意试一下吗，给我们彼此一个机会，试着在一个月的时间里面爱上我。”

　　手冢推荐的，是一种涂抹于体内，强行推迟发情期的药物，越前听说过这玩意儿，但没有想到它使用起来这么尴尬，它需要涂抹在生殖腔里。那个地方，别说迹部了，越前自己都没有碰过。

　　“不会用吗？”手冢看着越前为难的样子，立刻就明白他在纠结什么。他们现在待的是手冢的房间，作为学生会长，有一间自己的房间算是这个苦逼职务唯一的好处。

　　“嗯……”

　　“需要我离开吗？”

　　“不。”越前拉住手冢：“你帮我涂。”他虽然脸红得更甚，连脖子都透着粉色，但是他的眼睛依旧直视手冢：“你来。”

　　“越前……”手冢叹了口气：“你这样，我不可能拒绝你的。”

　　“你来。”越前猛地把药推到手冢面前，然后不说话了。

　　手冢小心地退下他的短裤。越前不安地动了动，还是将两条腿分开，朝手冢露出干净的下体。

　　他的下面非常干净，毛发也很稀疏。手冢的手指按在入口处，越前动了一下，转头将脸埋进枕头里。

　　“这里面，迹部没有动过是吗？我可能要用点润滑剂。”手冢的语调平淡的像在播报天气，但是越前硬是被他的话弄得羞愤不已。

　　“你不要说出来！”越前难堪地喊道。手冢迟疑了一下：“我怕你看不到我做什么，会慌张，我会尽量小心的。”

　　“我没有那么脆弱。”越前闷闷的。手冢的手指探了进来，越前哼了一声。

　　“稍微会有点疼，但是很快就好。”手冢只好低声安抚着，越前的紧张让原本就紧窒的甬道更加难以进入，他不得不让越前躺平，越前面色潮红，两只手在身体两侧握成拳头。

　　手冢叹了口气，他也爬上床，躺在越前的外侧。

　　“我们先聊一会儿天。”

　　“对不起。”越前低声道。

　　“没关系。”手冢侧过身，右手撩开越前脸颊上的头发：“和家里闹矛盾了吗？”

　　“没。”越前眨了眨眼：“我爸对我很好，他和老妈离婚后，一直试图补偿我，对我有点太好了，对阿姨不太公平。”

　　“什么？”手冢没有反应过来。

　　越前转过身，面对着手冢，他们两个人靠得很近，近得能够感受彼此的呼吸。

　　“老爸去年再婚了，他觉得对不起我，所以有点溺爱我。”能让一个小孩觉得自己被父母溺爱过度，那真的是达到一定程度了。

　　“阿姨最近有了小宝宝，她心情不太好，我在的话，太分散老爸注意了。”

　　“这是你选择住宿学校的原因吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你有没有想过，你们家有了一位新成员，你在这个时候离开，以后会很难融入了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　越前垂下眼帘，他主动往手冢怀里靠了靠。手冢瞬间明白了他的想法，尽管爸爸很疼爱他，但是这已经不是自己的家庭了，他在千方百计的把自己剥离出来。

　　他将越前搂进怀里，亲吻他的额头耳朵，脸颊。或许是发情期第一次到来让越前变得脆弱，或许是刚才谈及父母让他打开了心房。这一次越前没有躲避，他伸手抱住了手冢，仰起脸来接受手冢的吻。

\-----------------  
逻辑全无。  
迹部因为太过心不在焉，没有注意到越前处于需要帮助的状态，先让他去了寄宿学校，又粗暴对他  
手冢直球，却次次正中重心


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该是周更

越前这一晚上是留在手冢房间的。校园里绯闻总是传的很快，尤其是手冢这样的人，不到半天，整个学校都知道这个八卦了。与此同时，前一天越前和迹部的冲突的照片也被人放到了校园网上，哗声一片。

骂越前是不知羞耻的臭婊子的留言被顶到了评论的最顶端。

显然，一个Omega争取到一个Alpha的宠爱会得到祝福和一些无关紧要的嫉妒，但如果他同时招惹了两个Alpha，他得到的会是唾弃和谩骂。Alpha数量的稀少让他们成为这个社会的稀缺资源，约定俗成的地位尊崇，尤其是迹部和手冢这样最顶级的Alpha，人们默认他们可以拥有多名Omega，但是一个Omega却想同时占有两位Alpha是绝对不会被社会认可的。

不过越前没有被这些舆论影响，他甚至都还没有意识到学校论坛的存在。此刻他正借用手冢的历史笔记提前预习功课，抽屉里放着的是一盒手冢给他的樱桃。  
“越前。”  
班长突然坐到越前的前桌：“新生第一个学期必须参加一个周末的素质拓展，我们班就安排在下一周，我们能请手冢前辈做我们班的指导吗？”相比于论坛里那些人的吵吵闹闹，有人更快地意识到越前的价值。

“我没意见，你去问他啊。”越前咬开一颗樱桃，饱满的红色汁液溢出，沾染在他的嘴唇上，班长盯着他的脸，喉结随着越前吞咽的动作滑动了一下。  
“我的意思是，你能不能跟手冢前辈说一声，代表我们的班级。”  
“恩？可是这个不是应该班长去申请的吗？我申请不会被承认的吧。”  
班长看着越前，他在怀疑越前是在跟他装傻，可是看到他这么认真的表情，又不禁怀疑他是真的听不懂，难道他真的是个傻白甜？  
“我的意思是，我已经提交了申请，但是就我所知道的，其他很多班级也提交了同样的申请，素质拓展的成绩会影响到年终我们优秀班级的评定，有手冢前辈指导我们，我们肯定会取得一个好成绩。”  
“听起来很不错，希望手冢前辈能够通过你的申请。”  
班长：“……”

不管怎么明示暗示，越前总是一副“很好，我很支持，班长你加油”的表情，弄到最后班长也无奈了。

手冢知道这件事已经第二天下午，大石也收到了类似的请求，随口问了手冢几句，手冢才想起来还有这件事，翻出越前班级的申请书，喊了一声正趴在他的桌子上写作业的越前。  
“这个，你们班长有找过你吗？”  
“找过啊，怎么了？”越前随口答道，他的眉头皱得紧紧的，他的作业遇到了难题。

手冢看了一眼大石，后者转过头偷笑。  
“你知道，”手冢一边思考一边道：“这种无关紧要的事情，你跟我说一声，我不会拒绝的。”  
“嗯。”越前没有反应，手冢不得不说得更加直白一点。  
“这对我来说不是什么要紧的事情。”  
“呜……”  
“作业很难吗？”手冢不得不换一个话题。  
“日本的历史太多了，好烦。”越前抱怨道：“也许我该回美国，美国的历史比较短。”  
“……但你在美国还要学欧洲史。”  
“有道理。”越前把作业推到一边，凑到手冢身边：“你们在研究什么？”

“网球部的训练计划，针对二年级正选的，今年他们需要正式参加比赛。”  
“我能看一下吗？”  
“看吧。”不等手冢开口，大石就把计划书推过来。  
“这算是球队机密。”手冢忍不住吐槽，大石笑着拍拍他肩膀：“我先去忙，越前要是有兴趣的话，也可以来我们网球部玩。”

“我总觉得他的表情很像邻居的阿姨。”看着大石跑开，越前忍不住道，手冢轻轻笑了一下，伸手把他抱到自己腿上。  
“你们班里的那件事。”手冢犹豫了一会儿才道：“我无所谓选择哪个班级，我也很想和你待在一起。”他低头亲了一下越前。  
“你想卖我一个人情。”越前抬起头，好笑地看着手冢：“谢谢，但是不需要。”  
“越前……我不是自恋，但是和我交往很可能会给你带来短期的困扰。”  
“我不想为了讨好同班的同学来利用你。”  
“这算不上什么利用。”  
“而且这也很麻烦，我答应了他们一件事情，就会有一百件事情来烦你，你会成为我们班的奴隶，况且，这本来就应该公平竞争。”越前转头抱住手冢：“你当我的奴隶还差不多，一个人的。”

“所以这也是你和迹部的相处方式吗？”手冢突然道。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“随便一问。”  
越前从手冢腿上跳下来，手一撑，坐到桌子上去。  
“你对我们的关系好奇。”他微微偏着脑袋，嘴角微微上扬，看起来很得意。  
“我承认有点。”  
“也没有那么复杂，我还没有进入发情期，他的性欲很强，我满足不了他，所以我们暂时处于一种开放的关系。”  
“所以你们还没有发生过关系。”  
“看你怎么定义了。”说起这种尴尬的话题，越前倒是很坦然：“除了正式进入，我们什么方式都试过了，你在意吗？”  
“很难不在意。”手冢把手放在越前的膝盖上，手指像弹钢琴一样轻敲着他的腿：“但我也没什么办法去改变不是吗。下个星期我要和你们一起去。”


End file.
